


Legend of Zelda: The Forbidden Piece

by ReDeadMania



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDeadMania/pseuds/ReDeadMania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknowing girl finds herself in the Fallen Hero's place after centuries of his death. With past foes present in the realms, Alanah is tasked with restoring peace to the world. But how can there be peace if your teacher is the King of Evil? With the Hero gone and the Princess vanished, there are only two left to save the realms from possible destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set POST-Twilight Princess. Maybe 50 years after the time setting of the game. There will be some characters from the game that will make some appearance, for example, Rusl (Age 70-75 in this setting) Will make an important appearance. 
> 
> Also: Leave comments! I like to know what you guys think!

The cool metropolitan air of New York encouraged the young children to get out and explore in the white snow. Most children took this opportunity no questions asked- all but one girl. Alanah, just turned 19 that day, and for her birthday, all she wanted was cake, and sleep. Alanah had achieved the cake part of the birthday list, and sleeping was up next. She was buried under a mound of covers and pillows along with her cat that decided to take a small nap as well. Just as she was about to fall into a deep sleep, she was jolted awake after hearing an all too familiar voice. “Yo, ‘Lana!” a voice yelled down from the ground floor. Even in her sleep she could pick that voice from a crowd. Pushing the covers from her head, she pushed herself up and out of the bed before making it to the window. “What Quincy…” she sighed softly after opening the window. The bright smile he had on his face told her something was up. That smirk of his had always told stories.

Quincy was everybody’s friend. Alanah had known him since kindergarten, and 14 years later, she had grown accustom to his weird ways of life. “You’ll never believe what I found down in the park!” he chimed. “I’m sure I won’t…Listen, why out of all days do you need to rant on about something you found? You didn’t even say happy birthday..asshole.” she retorted. Quincy chortled before waving her down. “If you come down, then I can fix that.” he whined.

Just within two minutes Alanah was down on the ground floor. After fixing the brunette locks under her red beanie, she stuffed her phone into her pocket then gave Quincy a genuine smile. Alanah always got a kick out of how Quincy was reluctant to comb or brush his hair. Quincy was a tall 6’3, blue eyes, with a wild mop of blonde hair. His wise looks were way beyond his age- maturity level also. He pulled her into a tight hug before pulling a light blue, rectangular box out from his jacket and handed it to Alanah. “Happy birthday.” he said sarcastically. Alanah took the box and placed it in her coat pocket, looking up to him with a slightly amused smirk. “Thanks Quincy… Now where is this thing that is ‘oh so special’? She asked as she tapped her foot on the pavement.

Smirking, he grabbed her hand and began to lead her in the direction of Central Park. “You know how they say a lot of cavemen were preserved in blocks of ice?” Quincy started. “Well, I found this thing deep in the woods. I couldn’t make out if it was a guy or not, but it still looks hella cool” He chuckled, continuing to drag her along with him.

Of course, this would be the subject of the matter. Out of all the things you would expect a 20 year old man to be obsessed with, Quincy picked prehistoric history. “Alright man- you’re telling me you found a caveman in Central Park. A caveman..” she said as she took a few moments to process it. “Can’t we do this tomorrow or something?” she whined as she let herself be dragged along through the snow and towards the park. Luckily she lived close to the park so the trek was about five minutes. They reached entered into the woods through thick brush and followed the path that looks as if it had only been taken once or twice. Alanah gave a sigh as she picked a twig from her beanie, while Quincy could barely contain himself. For he was determined to prove that for once- He wasn’t delusional.

Pushing back snow covered leaves, Quincy made it back to the path to where he was last in this area. “So... where is this ‘caveman’ at?” Alanah asked as she looked around the seemingly clear area. Frowning, Quincy turned about quickly, then began running around the area frantically. “It was here! It was right here!” he screamed, flailing his arms in the direction of where there was a large indent in the pile of snow. “Quincy, I’m not here to for games.” she sighed as she turned as if she were starting back for home. “No! Alanah, wait. I promise you that something was here before. Give me a chance to look around alright?” he insisted as he held up his hands defensively. Looking to him with a frown, she waved him off. “5 minutes. I really want to go back home.” she whimpered as she wiped off a snow covered rock, perching herself on it. “Great!! Wait here!” Quincy chirped excitedly before running off into the brush. Rolling her eyes once he was gone, she took out her phone, hoping that would keep boredom at bay.

This was really proving to be the best day ever. She could never ask for anything more than sitting out in 20 degree weather, waiting for a friend to show you a caveman. Splendid. After taking a few minutes on her phone, a loud shriek caught her attention, causing her to drop her phone onto the snow covered ground. She looked around carefully, bending down to pick her phone up. “Quincy?” she asked sternly. She wasn’t up for his games today. She couldn’t even count how many times he and a few friends scared her into thinking something wrong had happened...but that scream sounded as if it could have escaped his lips and...it sounded so horrifying. “Quincy please don’t be playing any of your games...” she said as she wiped off her phone before stuffing it into her pocket. The sound of the hard snow crunching under her boots filled the air, until she found a trail of blood. Now all that could be heard was the sound of her heart beating in her throat. She was hesitant to follow it, praying that it was just Quincy’s best joke yet as she forced a foot in front of the other to keep forward. Coming upon a drop off, leading to a cliff, she could see that the rocks below and frostbitten grass were covered in blood. “Q-...Quincy?” she whimpered as she got onto her hands and knees, looking down into the seemingly never ending drop. She didn’t want to believe it, but she had a gut feeling that her friend had fallen down this drop off, but...why was there so much blood?

She pulled away some, not being able to handle the thought of Quincy’s possible death any longer. She sat up, balancing herself on her legs as she looked at bloody snow that drenched her hands. She could feel the cool wind harshly against her face as the tears streamed down her cheeks, just coming to realization that she most likely wasn’t seeing Quincy again. She had to get help, sitting there and crying wasn’t going to get herself anywhere. Just as she was getting to her feet, a tall, shadow loomed over her. Freezing in her tracks, Alanah could feel all and any blood drain away from her face from fear. Turning her head slowly to the side, she could spot a boot that belonged to a large man. Turning her body around fully, she spotted the man; covered with black armour decorated with red and gold designs. The man looked majestic. She’d even go as far as to say devine. His dark skin blended in with the darkening background as the sun set, leaving only his amber coloured eyes to glow down at her. Blood red hair was tangled, weaved between a gold wire. Getting lost in her thoughts, Alanah abruptly missed the bloodied sword that he was holding. Putting the sword in it’s sheath, the man approached her slowly, bending down as if he were to pick her up. Not about to allow that to happen, Alanah dodged his arms, then ran past him deeper into the woods.

The man huffed to himself as he turned around to see what direction the girl ran into, he began a slow trot before going into a full sprint once he spotted the girl run for the treeline out into the city. Hearing the sound of heavy boots slamming against the frozen ground, Alanah turned her head to find the location of her chaser, only to find that he was right next to her. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Alanah tripped over a rock letting out a squeal as she hit the ground, she scrambled back until she hit a tree. She was in a loss of words, not knowing what to say as the man approached her. Looking around quickly, she picked up a rock and tossed it towards the man, hoping that it would distract him long enough to give her the opportunity to run again. The man caught sight of the rock before she had even picked it up. He raised his hand and caught the rock with ease. Looking it over he turned to Alanah before launching it at her head, knocking her out instantly. He walked up to her slowly, kneeling down to look her over to make sure she was out cold, he picked her up and threw the girl over his shoulder. Taking the sword back out of it’s sheath, the man held it tightly in one hand before raising it up then sending it down quickly into the earth with a grunt. With a flash of light illumining from the sky, the two were gone within an instant, leaving nothing but a mess of blood and footprints behind.


	2. Cell Mates

Pacing the floor back and forth, the fully grey man, over four centuries old, muttered to himself, awaiting the arrival of his new prisoner. The King of Hyrule, once kind and generous, was now corrupt and full of hate. It had all started with imprisoning the King of Evil and snatching away the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf’s grasp. The power, the recognition, the praise he received from his people was enough to toss him off the deep end. He even went as far as shattering his daughter’s and the hero’s golden relic, leaving him the only one in Hyrule with such power- the power of Monarchy and the goddesses. But there was one left. One child with amazing power. He didn’t need the wisdom and courage that the other two triforces had to offer. But with Power and the Forbidden piece, he would be able to release all past foes to aid him in taking over not just Hyrule, but all realms as humanity knew them.

Placing himself in his throne, the Usurper King of Hyrule tapped his foot impatiently on the red rug that lay beneath his feet. Disturbing his thought process, the double doors at the end of the corridor flew open. Smiling darkly as he watched a group of four guards surrounding the past king as he carried the limp girl over his shoulder. Chained by the legs and arms, an electric transmitter pole was held by every guard who escorted the power drained king. Standing tall, the amber eyed man looked down to the king on his throne, growling deeply. Hearing this, the king snapped his fingers, signaling the guards to send volts of electricity through Ganondorf’s body. Falling to his knees with a loud grunt, he let the girl fall onto the floor, out in front of him.

Getting to his feet, the King approached the group keeping his attention glued to the girl sprawled out on the floor. “Good..finally you did something right.” he hissed as he clapped sarcastically. “Take her to my quarters.” He said with a slight smirk as he watched a larger guard pick up Alanah and head down the hall with her. “...And as for you old friend...I think I have the perfect little resting spot for you.” the grey haired man laughed. “Throw him into the dungeon till I can introduce him to my...new friends.” he chuckled before turning on his heels to follow his guard. He could have spoken if he felt, but the words that were to come out would have cursed him with electric pain. The guards walked over and hauled Ganondorf to his feet and lead him to the cells on the bottom floor of the castle, careful not to anger the man too much, for no one knew how much power he still held. Once being thrown into a cell, a guard holding a wire thread and a needle unlocked the door and walked in on the prisoner who now was cuffed and tied to the wall. He had a sorrowful look on look on his face as if...as if he almost felt sorry for Ganondorf. “Death by starvation...” he said softly before proceeding on to sew his mouth shut.

“You poor, poor child you...” The king chuckled as he watched the guard tie her down onto his work table. Once the guard was done, the king approached her, picking up her hand to look at the triangular birthmark on her right hand. The middle downward pointing triangle glowed a dark shade of black revealed the truth. Feeling the touch on her hand, Alanah began to awaken. Struggling to break free of the restraints, Alanah let out a shriek of pain and fear. “Calm yourself child. I simply need the relic you possess and you will be free to go.” He lied. He wanted this girl dead more than anything, but killing her wouldn’t do at this time and place. “Just drink this...” he said as he held a glass filled with a purple liquid to her lips. Turning her head away, she screamed for help, only to have her neck snapped back by the king. He held her mouth open and poured the liquid in, shutting her mouth closed, forcing her to swallow. She shut her eyes tight, causing the tears stream down her cheeks faster, she swallowed the liquid, puckering her lips from the sour taste. “Good girl...now we wait, and when you’re done you can have a little nap with your friend yes?” he smirked.

Cursing under her breath, she felt a sharp pain in her core getting worse and worse with every passing second. Whimpering turned into grunts and grunts turned into screams. The potion was doing it’s job. The king waiting impatiently knelt next to her, waiting for her mouth to open and the spirit of the goddess pour out. But to his dismay, he watched her clench her mouth shut. “No! Don’t you dare do that you imbecile! Leave your mouth open!” he hissed harshly as he once again used his hand to open her mouth. Alanah moved her head quickly to give a good bite into his hand, easily breaking the skin. Once he drew his hand back, she clenched her mouth shut, trying to keep whatever was coming out- in. The potion only worked for a few seconds, and she was already passed the time limit. He looked down at his hand before giving her a sick smile. “No worries dear...I’ll just make another glass for you. Something a bit stronger.” he hummed to himself as he clapped somewhat cheerfully, signalling for the guard to trot back in. “Garth, please take the missus downstairs so she can rest. I need to fix a drink for her, so keep her safe for me?” he asked sarcastically. “I won’t be long.” he purred to her as Garth untied her and picked her up then headed for the door. “Creep…” she hissed weakly as she struggled slightly to free herself from the guard’s grip.

After the guard had left, Ganondorf immediately began removing the wire from his lips. It was thick, and barbed. He was beginning to think he was doing more damage taking it out than it was being put in. He slowly weaved it threw the fresh, raw holes that were made, blood dripping from his lips and down his wrists. Finally after 12 minutes the last bit of thread fell to the floor. Hands shaking from the pain, he kicked the wire to the side and used the back of his arm to wipe the blood from his mouth, moving his lips around so the blood wouldn’t dry in a painful way. Hearing footsteps in the corridor, Ganondorf brought his knees up and placed his head between his knees so the guard wouldn’t see that he had removed the thread. The guard walked up to his cell and opened it, walking in to place Alanah down in the far corner. “The king’s decided to let you rest till dawn...take whatever hours you have left and worship them..” he said softly before walking out after giving Ganondorf a quick once over. As soon as the sound of the guard’s footsteps died out, the candles were blown out, leaving the amber eyes of Alanah’s cell mate the only light source. Hearing the soft rhythmic patterns of Alanah’s breathing, he turned his head towards her, eyes burning into the back of her neck.

“Do you sleep still?” he asked softly. For a man who rarely spoke, and for one who just had their lips sewn together then unsewn in a matter of 50 minutes, his voice was deep, honeyed, and flawless. She wished she was asleep. Sleeping would be the only thing to keep her from thinking about what was going on. But she couldn’t, she was too scared. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes, they might not open again. But then again, maybe it was good that he thought she was asleep. The last thing that she wanted was to talk to the man who had killed her best friend. For once, silence was a virtue. He still kept a close eye on her before he rested his back against the wall, beginning to think to himself, figuring that if she wanted to talk, then she would say something. “How do you have no remorse?” she asked softly. Here we go. That was quicker than he expected. “You killed my friend in cold blood, and here you are taking it like it’s nothing..” she said, her voice beginning to raise. “I never said that.” he began, looking to her as she got up slowly and turned around to face him. “You know, whatever that man was trying to do to me seemed a lot better than being stuck in the same cell with you.” she hissed before turning her back to him again. “I had no choice but to kill him. If you’d let me explain you might see why.” he said with a not very amused tone. At this point, Alanah knew she was going to die, so why not make it interesting? “Go ahead, make my day.”

With this, Ganondorf once again wiped away blood from his lips before he straightened himself. “There is a lot more to your life than you give credit.” he began. He moved himself closer and grabbed her right hand. She snatched it away but he already saw what he needed to see. “You are part of a prophecy. One that had been put together centuries before this world had been put together. There are other prophecies… a few I’ve lived through..or died through, but that’s a different story within itself.”

“ Centuries ago, three goddesses came together to bring the elements together to make the realms. Each goddess gave up a good amount of their power just to make the world that we know today. That being said, the goddesses needed someone to protect the land that they created. The power that they gave up went into three golden relics that three people have been blessed with. This is one of the prophecies I was telling you about earlier. The Goddess of Power, Din, blessed me with her relic, The Goddess of Courage, Farore, blessed a late hero with hers, and the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru blessed the Princess with hers. Each one of us, receives powers just because of that power that lies within the relics. These three relics put together is called the Triforce. And you can see it on the back of your right hand. “ he explained as he showed her the dim spot of where his triforce used to be. “The triforce is a great power not to be played with...that I have learned the hard way. It has the power to grant wishes of those who hold it, and the three pieces combined is a sight within itself.” He said softly with a slight smile. But soon that smile fell into a frown as he looked at her. “There was one more goddess. None know of her name, but she was not a good person to put it lightly. She was out of control, ruining everything that she came in contact with. There were no realms before she came along, all the lands were tied together in perfect harmony. But when she came into the picture, she tore apart the world into 4 realms, Light, Dark, Sacred, and Twilight. Her three sisters wouldn’t stand for this, so they banished her.” 

He grabbed a loose twig from the floor and began to draw in the ground. By this point Alanah had been pulled into the story like a fish on a line. Ganondorf began to draw the triforce in the dirt, tapping the stick on the downward facing triangle in the middle once he was through. “This is you. You have a triforce. To be more detailed- the forbidden triforce. And what makes you so special, why the King wants you dead is because, to put it simply, you are that goddess the Three banished. You aren’t directly her, but her spirit lies within you. You aren’t only blessed with her power but you’re cursed with her spirit. Hence why the King wants...needs you dead.” he explained. She had been following along, but it was still a lot to take in. “What do I have to do with any of this though? Why did you need to kidnap me?” she asked curiously. “I had no choice but to. You see, that man in there- isn’t the man I used to hate ten years ago. Ten years ago I didn’t have a good reason to hate him other than he got to have the position I wanted, now I could pull 70 reasons easy why I should hate him. He’s corrupted, and in the process of becoming so he stole my triforce and kept it away, and shattered the Hero’s and his daughter- the Princess’ triforce. Years before you were born there was trouble in this world. Other than myself, dozens of other evil creatures littered the land and cursed it. After the hero sealed them away in the Sacred Realm they were never heard of again. The King doesn’t want that. He wants to bring them back to cause havoc and to make it easier to have the people bow down to him. But he made a mistake, the Hero was the only one who could get into the Sacred Realm with the Master Sword, Evil’s Bane, but now that the hero is dead the only way to get into the Sacred Realm is with the unity of the three Triforces. But with the two shattered triforces he couldn’t do it..till now. With your triforce, and mine combined just the sheer power can keep the gates of the realm open just enough for Hell to literally break loose.” he said. 

“So...basically he wants monsters?” she asked quietly.

“In a very nicely put way- yes. The man wants monsters.”

Taking a minute to breath she sighed. Why couldn’t she have one normal day. Just one was all she asked. “So that’s what he was trying to do, he was trying to take my triforce?” she asked. “Not only that, your spirit. He wants to ruin this world, even if he has to be ruined along with it.” he huffed. Alanah sat there for a moment, looking at her hand in awe. He father told her that the mark was just a very odd birthmark, and now she guessed she couldn’t really deny it. “So what does that mean?” she asked softly. Ganondorf sighed as he took his place against the wall. “Well, you heard the man, tomorrow morning, he’s going to complete the process.” He said quite calmly. “Does that mean I’m going to die?” she continued on with the questions. “Well, yes. That is unless, you want to break out of here.”


	3. Cold Silence

Arching a brow, she looked over to him as if he were mad. “How are we going to break out of here?” she asked, watching him get to his knees and crawl over to the bars. “Well, he may have my triforce, but I still have some power reserved for hard times.” he hissed as he began to pry the bars open. “If you could do that- why are you still here?” she asked as she crawled up closer. “You have asked the question that millions ask about Zelda each year. No need to explain now, come on- go.” he said as he pushed her through the bars. 

Alanah stepped through the bars with ease and stood back as she watched him squeeze through. “The plan is, to go in, get my triforce, and get out. Sound good? Great-go.” he said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, out of the prison. She ran to keep up with his long strides as they came out into the main room, stopping in their tracks. “Now...the only guards around are the ones posted outside so stay away from windows and don’t make any noise. What we have to do is to get to the King’s chambers and let me do my job from there right? You just stay hidden.” he said. But just as he was about to step off, a loud crash of glass was heard. And right behind it was the sound of maniacal laughter. Ganondorf cursed under his breath as he looked around. He had done it. The king had done it but how? He didn’t have the power he needed to open the realm. But the sound of laughter from his room told it all. Ganondorf looked down at his hand as he felt the radiation from his triforce return to his body. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy surge through his body, the light from the Triforce shining bright on his hand.

Soon, the auroras of the past foes could be seen flying overhead, and through the windows that littered the corridor. Alanah in the background had no idea how to feel about this, but she was aware that something bad had just happened. The laughter was still being heard from the King’s quarters, causing most of the guards to rush in and run towards the stairs and up to his room. “Well, that wasn’t really the outcome I was hoping for.” Ganondorf grunted as he reached back and grabbed Alanah’s wrist. “We need to leave now. And get as far away from here as possible.” he said quietly before jogging out into the main corridor. Once outside, Ganondorf stopped in his tracks, his attention being drawn towards the sky. He along with other people had been outside looking at the mess of colours mixing around in the sky. Greens, purples, blues, and oranges were all swirling around in the sky, dashing off to different directions of Hyrule. The others stood in awe, wives calling their husbands out to look at the beautiful mix of colours. But little did they know of the activities that just happened in the castle right behind their small city. Alanah stared in amazement as well, squinting her eyes to get a better look at the colourful chaos. She wondered what exactly it all meant. She could make assumptions off of what information Ganondorf gave her, but for now she didn’t really have a clue as to what all was going on. After a few minutes of continuous staring, Ganondorf got her attention by snapping his fingers in front of her face. With the crowd gathering in the city’s courtyard, getting away unnoticed would be easy. He pushed her along quickly, leading them out of the chaos of the city and out the west gate. 

Once out, Alanah turned to look back at the city, mainly the city walls and it’s cracks and raggedy flags that were draped out over them. The city looked a mess, and the outside didn’t look any better. The small pools of water that were built around the city were a dark brown, matching the colour of the dead flowers that littered the grass. It looked like an ancient ruin that just happened to have people living in it. “Was it always this bad?” she asked softly as she looked over to Ganondorf who stand looking over to the castle as well. “No. It was a beautiful estate before the King went mad.” he huffed. “Fields of green, crystal blue waters, luscious vegetation as far as the eye can see. One of the king’s job is to keep his land the way the goddesses intended. But with his lust for power, he lost his interest in the lands and it’s people.” he said softly. Alanah picked up a clump of dead grass before tossing it behind her back. “We should leave.” Ganondorf said, breaking the silence. “This still isn’t a safe area to be in.” he continued as he turned and walked along a beaten path. 

Alanah followed, now curious as to where they were going. A crack of thunder could be heard, and the winds became harsher as they went on. They walked for about ten minutes before Alanah couldn’t take the silence any longer. “Where are we going?” she asked as she looked up and over to the man next to her. “...I’m not quite sure myself.” he said softly. “Oh..so thats it? You kidnap me so this man can try to kill me, and then when he fails I’m allowed to wander around, stuck here?” she asked. “I don’t get it? Why did you have to kill my friend for any of this?” she continued. Sighing Ganondorf looked down to her. “Your friend is a complicated situation. But you- if I hadn’t have taken you your fate would have been worse than it is now. You’re alive aren’t you? That’s all that should matter. You’re going home as well. If I were you, these questions wouldn’t even surface.” Ganondorf huffed as he quickened his pace. “As long as you have some sort of relic of your friend, you shall lose no contact with him.” he continued.

Alanah couldn’t even process what he just said. That didn’t even come close to answering her question. She wanted to scream and take out all her emotions on the man standing next to her. But she couldn’t. If she did that then the possibility of her ever getting home would disappear. She already knew that he didn’t like her and she felt the same way towards him. She didn’t know if she should believe that story that he had told her in the cell, but at least it was some form of distraction from the earlier events. “You never told me your name.” she said finally, figuring that silence would only make things worse between them. Ganondorf took a long pause before he turned his head to her then focused back ahead of him, keeping his eyes on the trail of dirt that he walked on. “Ganondorf. My name is Ganondorf Dragmire.” He stated bluntly. “Mine is Alanah Ross. Though I guess you already knew that.” she shrugged with a small smile. Ganondorf huffed softly, he was not one for small talk. If there was something that needed to be said- then a conversation was in order. Otherwise, he could save his breath.

“So what happens now? What happens after I leave? What are you going to do about everything?” she asked curiously, keeping her eyes on the seams of his cape rather than his eyes. There was something about them that scared her. Made her afraid that he would strike her any second. He furrowed his brow and gave her a look. “After you leave things go back to normal...if Hyrule has a normal. And why would I be the one to do anything about what just happened?” he asked her, keeping eyes glued ahead. “Well, I don’t know. You look like you specialize in...that stuff with monsters and everything. Whenever I hear stories about monsters and evil kings, there was always a powerful hero to save the land...and I just assumed.” she stated softly. 

With this Ganondorf cringed. Evil kings, powerful hero. It seems like she knew how things worked here already, but she was oblivious to it. Ganondorf realized that the king of Hyrule...was him in a way. He didn’t care about the people, he only wanted power. The bloodlust Ganondorf used to have was almost unbearable. Before he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything in his path, make the people of Hyrule feel the pain that they did to his people. Everything that Ganondorf told Alanah about the the king was true about him in a point in time. Some of those characteristics still stood, but Ganondorf realized that there was more to life than chasing after something that he was never going to get. He was also jealous of the king in a way. He already had the position that he needed, but the fact that he could gain so much trust and power so easily is what ailed him. “Well...sometimes the hero isn’t here to save the day. I told you that the hero of Hyrule passed away didn’t I?” He said as he turned to her, giving her somewhat of a cold look. She nodded slowly and gave him a quick shrug. “You did tell me that, but who protects the world when there is no hero?” she asked curiously. The was a long pause, Ganondorf wasn’t too fond of the word ‘hero’. Too many memories of that boy flooded into his mind every time that word was uttered. “Sometimes, the world will just have to suffer for a while.” he said softly. Alanah could tell that he wanted silence. She wanted to prod at him with more questions, get the answers she so desperately needed. But she guessed there would be a time and a place for more questions, because now obviously wasn’t the right time.

They had been walking for an hour now, most of that hour was spent in silence, other than the occasional sigh and crunch of leaves beneath their feet. She wasn’t sure just where he was taking her, or even if he knew. The further they got away from castle, the prettier and more lush things got. The grasses were green, and the trees were plentiful. While the sky still remained dark, the grass shone bright with what little light there was from the sky. She was stuck poking and prodding the lump of where she got cracked in the head with that rock, wincing every time she touched it. A soft yawn escaped her lips as she folded her arms and kept them tucked close into her body. Ganondorf looked down to her before looking up to the sky. “Normally, without this odd overcast it would be night time now. The sun would have just finished setting.” he said softly as he kept an eye to the horizon. Alanah looked up and squinted, not really paying attention to anything anymore. She was somewhat depressed, finally everything was settling in. She now was the one who wanted silence.


End file.
